Crystal Solstace
by Angel Ballet
Summary: When a new shinigami comes to Squad 2 and meets Hitsugaya... and also asks to touch his hair... What will he do? Hint: One of his options was not to fall in love. What will happen when the spunky girl and grumpy boy meet? HitsugayaXOC


I should have wrote a Bleach fanfic sooner... Anyways, I do not own Bleach and the rest of the crap, i didnt read guidelines... T-T whoops?

* * *

Talking

**Shouting**

_Thinking_

Emphasize

* * *

It was the dead smack middle of night... Yet, a nice,chilly breeze blew throughout Seireitei. It touched very few people, they were all snoring in bed, at least, if you were still sane... Or if you were a control freak that did every single little thing on your paperwork like a little someone we know...

There was still light shining brightly fromthat window. It was from the tenth squad office, it was Hitsugaya-taicho's sign of "I'm not done yet so go to hell."

And the spunky, shadowy figure that arrived in Seireitei just a few moments ago, was interested in the light. After all, it was lost from exploring in the unknown heights of Seireitei. Hitsugaya's office was just the perfect place to go bug someone.

The shadow flew through the air down to tenth squad's office. The shadow inwardly marveled at the "sparkly" pearl hair and elegant teal orbs the man had, even when he was restless. After all, it liked spiky and sparkly things...

So, without any warning, the shadow leapt onto his window, earning a creeped out gasp from Hitsugaya who was busy burying himself in paperwork.

Hitsugaya was excelled at not moving. It was almost like he was froze by his own zanpaktou! A strange girl...just leapt through his window...yep, that happened everyday to everybody at some point in life...right?

Her clothes were not what a usual Shinigami wouldwear. It consisted of a black, short sleeved that reached just below her breast and was opened in the front. Below it, she wore a red blouse with golden belts attached to it. A black skirt that was cut opened at the sides, with gold trimmings over the edges, not to mention she wore red leggings under the skirt as well. She had a gold, scarf-like cloth that acted as a cape around her neck. What stood out from her the most was her two pairs of twin blades; one pair strapped to her back and the other pair at her side.

She had unique eyes, the color of richness, the color of wealth: gold...it even had a bit of red in them? She had short black hair, completely spiked wildly at the back, but had slanted bangs in the front.

SHe looked similar to a child with her huge, golden orbs. Almost like what Toshiro was when he was still short... Well, he still was, but he was proud to notice that he was taller than her at least. She was skinny, pale, and short. She seemed like an incredibly weak figure, easily breakable. She was like...a porcelain doll.

"Yo." the black clad girl greeted as Hitsugaya froze, still completely unmoving.

Hitsugaya felt an impulse to unsheathe his sword and demand to know who she was...but something about her made you feel safe? Or was it a feeling that Hitsugaya had yet to feel? Still, he managed to step away from his desk when the girl got off his window.

"Where exactly is this? I think this one lady told me I was to be a Shinigami but I don't really have any clue what I'm doing." she explained shamelessly.

Hitsugaya felt an awkward moment of silence creepy near. "This is Squad Ten office. Who are you? Are you a ryoka?"

The girl cocked her head to the right, examining Hitsugaya from a different angle. "Why do people always ask that? Who are you? Where do you come from? What are you doing? What do you want? ...It's a hard question. I'm not sure what I am...yet. I don't remember anywhere I have ever been to. I'm not sure what I'm doing. And I want some new shoes since mine are getting too small."

"_Ok... This is really awkward... Is she a rapid fan girl? I better report her later..." _

"Hey..." the girl asked," Can I touch your hair?"

"Eh!?"

"It looks shiny."

"..."

The girl reached forward to pet his hair. With one fell swoop, Hitsugaya slapped her hand away. Her hand was cold, limp, and extremely soft.

The girl frowned lightly. "Aw... I wanted to pet the pretty color."

Hitsugaya continued to glare at the girl like she was insane. Maybe she was...

The girl broke eye contact with Toshiro and marched up to his desk... where he had been doing paperwork for the past 6 hours. She dug through his papers, leaving Hitsugaya curious why a ryoka would ever need them, and pulled out a single, no different from the others, sheet of paper.

She folded the paper into a paper airplane with her long, slender fingers in a split second and flew the paper to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya caught it and held it up. He wasn't exactly sure what the girl wanted to do. To his surprise, he wasn't reporting her like he should have... Like the rules would have said. Wasn't he a court guard captain? Why is he letting this girl push him around... and almost let her touch his hair?

He unfolded the paper as the girl sat on his desk, once again, she had no shame, so Hitsugaya thought.

_*Shinigami News*_

_Second squad (special ops) will have a new shinigami joining them tomorrow. He/she will be replacing former assistant captain, Marechiyo Omaeda. Whether or not the shinigami is a male or female is still unknown. Even though this is important news, there will be no ceremony for the Shinigami._

Hitsugaya looked up from his paper and stared at the girl who was now sitting on his table playing with his tea cup.

"Are you the new shinigami?" he demanded gently.

The girl shrugged, not having a care in the world. "I have no clue. Do you have a restroom here? I have to pee." she requested, once again, shamelessly.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I've let this go long enough. I need to know who you are and what Squad you belong to."

The girl frowned. "Does that mean you don't have a restroom? Perfect..."

"Answer me!"

The girl sighed,"Mr. Grumpypants. I suppose I'm the new shinigami. The old man... Yamamoto dude told me to meet him at the office tomorrow at 9am. Number one, I have no clue where that is. Number two, he looks like one of those rapist from the newspapers. Number three, I need to use the restroom."

Hitsugaya was completely freaked out now. Maybe he was dreaming, he had never met such a girl before. Even Hinamori had better manners than this girl. The girl had no care in the world... He had two options in mind, one was that this was a dream, the other was that this girl was an alien from hell. Yeah... dream would be a lot better...

He decided to pinch himself. After all, if it were a dream, you couldn't really feel it, you wouldn't really get hurt or die. So if Hitsugaya felt the pinch, then she was real.

Maybe he was still in the middle of paperwork. There were too many reasons why this wouldn't be real. First of all, she was intimidating, no one that looked like her could ever exist. Second, that girl...needed to go to the restroom... do Shinigami'seven need to use the restroom? Third, he was doing a lot of paperwork really late into night...Yeah, he was dreaming, just a side effect from his sleepless days.

But... when Hitsugaya felt the sharp, intense pain that his nails gave when they pinched his skin... He knew this girl was real... and this was most definitely not a dream...

* * *

I'm including an character profile page for the "girl" soon. Once I introduce the characters then I'll make one. I really like her character, shes actually really funny.

**_REVIEW!!!!!!! _**Let me tell u now, a review is an authors life so don't go killing it.


End file.
